This study will test the hypothesis that lupron depot may provide optimal therapy for central precocious puberty. The specific aims are 1) to determine the longterm efficacy and safety of the depot preparation of LRF analogue used for the treatment of central precocious puberty in children; and 2) to document the long term effects on height and resumption of normal pubertal hormonal function.